The Ultimate Killing Machine
by KE12
Summary: What would happen if the ultimate killing machines of the Star Trek universe, the Borg, met the 'pinnacle of evolution' from the Mass Effect Saga? Inside is my take on what would happen if the two titans of death ever met on the battlefield (Or space in this instance). Disclaimer: As much as I wished I owned the characters and universes appearing, they sadly don't belong to me!


**So, I got watching some TV a good few weeks back and the Borg made an appearance, anyway I got wondering, what would happen if the ultimate killing machines of the Star Trek universe, the Borg, met the 'pinnacle of evolution' from the Mass Effect Sega? Below is my take on what would happen if the two titans of death ever met on the battlefield (Or space in this instance).**

**For which generation of Borg makes an appearance think Enterprise: The Next Generation.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or universes appearing in this story!**

/.../

"What is it?" Asked Shepard as he peered out of the Normandy SR-2's primary cockpit window and onto a cube looking object far in the distance.

Jeff shrugged, he hadn't seen anything like it. "I don't know but it's probably something else to add onto the list of things in this galaxy that wants to either commit mass genocide, kill you, or just kill things for no good reason."

"Hmm. EDI, put a zoomed image on my monitor will you?" EDI nodded her mechanical head and soon after an image appeared on Shepard's monitor.

As he looked at the image Shepard rubbed his chin in thought, the giant cube had many intricate patterns on the outside, whatever it was it was man made. "I have no idea what to make of it either. EDI, inform Liara I want her here."

It took the Asari a few moments to appear. "Yes Shepard?"

"My monitor, don't suppose your network knows anything about it?"

Liara leaned forward to get a closer look at the image, she neither had seen anything like it. "I'm sorry, but this is the first time I have seen something like that."

Shepard sighed, he didn't like this one small bit. "EDI, have the scanners detected anything else that we should know about this thing."

EDI shook her head again. "At this range my sensors can't penetrate the outer layer of the cube."

Shepard scowled slightly. "Okay, Jeff take us to 100,000 kilometres, but keep vigilant." Jeff stayed silent as his fingers worked, only the increasing size of the cube out of the cockpit window showed he was doing as asked. "That thing puts a Quarian life ship to shame for size."

"Correct, its dimensions are 3 kilometres by 3 kilometres."

Jeff give an impressed whistle. "Dam."

As the cube continued to get bigger and bigger Liara felt slightly out of place, she would be far more useful to Shepard on her network right now. "Shepard, I'll be down in my room looking for any reports I may have missed regarding this thing."

Shepard give a nod to signify he heard before turning to EDI. "Any luck with the sensors?" EDI didn't initially respond, she looked lost in her own world and this only worried Shepard. "EDI?"

After a few more seconds the AI responded. "Shepard, I have detected odd electrical signatures that are interfering with out sh..." EDI was interrupted as a small flashing light and buzzing sound originated from a terminal on the cockpit. "... Shields." After Shepard failed to initially respond she continued "I believe that is for you Shepard, or do you wish for me to answer?."

Shepard continued to stare at the communication terminal for a short time. "EDI we are cloaked right now right?"

"Yes Shepard."

"Jeff, back us off slowly." After speaking Shepard leaned over and activated the comm link. "This is..."

A voice, or from the sounds of things multiple voices spoke over Shepard. "We are the Borg, lower your shield and surrender your ship, we will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us, resistance is futile." After the voices finished speaking the link was terminated.

"So, by slowly backing off I take it you mean maximum velocity." Jeff broke the silence that quickly formed in the cockpit as EDI and Shepard went over what was just said in their heads.

"Shepard, we have another problem." EDI's voice sounded like it usually did when her scans gained the attention of the Reapers.

"And that cube thing is staying up with us." Jeff quickly added as his fingers began to fly around the controls in front of him.

"Jeff, the Reapers will beat us to the Relay." Informed EDI

"Shit. Jeff FTL to the next system, see if that thing can keep up then." Shepard spoke since the first time he was hailed by the the Borg cube. After Joker jumped to FTL Shepard give it a second before speaking again. "Well?"

"It is still on our tail Shepard, I have also detected an increase of interference in my shields and I believe the interference is originating from the cube."

Sheppard tapped his feet in thought, not even the Reapers could keep up once they had jumped to faster than light speeds. "Could the interference be its weapons?"

EDI shook her head. "I don't believe so."

"One could wish. Joker, turn us around and head towards the Reapers."

"What?!" Both EDI and Joker questioned.

"That thing isn't Reaper and if something that size can produce the energy to hit FTL then I hate to think what its weapons are like, so I'm hoping the Reapers think that thing is a more attractive target and vice versa."

"Has anyone ever told you your crazy?" Mused Jeff as he did as requested.

Shepard heard Jeff and smiled. "Yes."

Jeff remained silent till he was about to drop the Normandy out of FTL. "Exiting FTL in 3... 2... 1..." After a second to read the scans of the system he continued. "3 Reapers of Sovereign class have detected us and are on a direct intercept course, the cube is still following." The cock pit returned to silence again as the trio waited for weapons range, once they were in range EDI fired a volley off, the Reapers didn't respond, after a few more seconds however they light up like a Christmas tree. Jeff was about to throw the Normandy out of the line of fire, but he quickly realised the Normandy wasn't in the line of fire to start with. "Your plans working."

Despite the Reapers not firing at them Shepard waited for the Reapers to pass before speaking. "EDI, keep an eye on the cube and see what damage if any it takes, also transfer all spare energy including from weapons to the engines, and Jeff, relay, NOW."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Was all Jeff could respond.

EDI nodded in agreement before speaking. "The cube has taken damage, I have managed to gain scans of the cubes interior."

"Anything of interest?"

EDI turned to look at Shepard. "Lot...s Shepard, the cube has just destroyed a Reaper."

"Good job we didn't Engage." Commented Jeff.

EDI nodded again. "Yes... Another Reaper has been destroyed."

Shepard released a breath. "How powerful does something have to be to destroy two reapers in a matter of seconds?"

"The third Reaper has been destroyed. The cube has continued its pursuit and is gaining on our position."

Shepard rubbed his face. "EDI, can we reach the relay before it's on our tail end again?"

EDI took a moment to do the maths. "It will be a close call."

/.../

**So, what do you think? Reckon it would have been such a massacring for the Reapers? Or do you think they would have put up more of a fight? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Update:**

**It appears there is a good split on whether people think the outcome would have been how I imagine it, and its been great to hear all your opinions on this! (Cheers to all who have reviewed!) I may do a round 2, or re-imagining taking into account what you have all said soon, depends on if and when I get the time!**

**Cheers again, KE12**


End file.
